<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Ever After by NerdStreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546552">Together Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdStreak/pseuds/NerdStreak'>NerdStreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connah [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdStreak/pseuds/NerdStreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Androids are getting married everywhere, so why not Connor and Hannah as well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connah [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hank, you've likely proposed before, right?” The question came suddenly one day in the early summer as they sat at their desks at the DPD. Androids were finally being allowed to legally marry, so Connor wanted to marry his girlfriend.</p><p>“You’re plannin’ on proposing to Hannah?”</p><p> Connor nodded. “Mhm. How’d you do it?”</p><p>“Eh, was kinda boring to be honest, just did it over dinner.”</p><p>“We don’t eat.”</p><p>“Yeah that does put a wrench in things, I guess. Well a lot of quote-unquote ‘good’ proposals incorporate what your partner likes into it, but just go with whatever feels natural, honestly.”</p><p>What she likes, Connor wondered.</p><p>He pondered how he would do it for a week, then once decided, he as casually as could be sized up her hand, for rings. When she asked what he was doing, he pressed a kiss to it, claiming he was just admiring her delicate hand.</p><p>Once he had obtained the rings, before he could pop the question, he had to ask a much simpler question first: “Could you paint a portrait of me?”</p><p>“Odd that you’d ask outright, but, alright.” They were outside, in a park in the evening. Hannah was painting landscapes, but she supposed she could spare a canvas for her lovely boyfriend.</p><p>“Maybe something… thoughtful.” He rested an elbow on his knee, chin in hand. The left hand, to be more precise.</p><p>“Why of course, pose however his majesty wishes,” she quipped, chuckling, then getting to work.</p><p>“I just love to watch you create, y’know,” he mused as she was focused on her canvas. “So pretty, so intense. I love it.”</p><p>She smiled lightly. “Thank you.”</p><p>After a while, Connor moved a bit. “Sorry, need to adjust and limber up a bit.”</p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed, still focusing.</p><p>In his “stretching,” he casually slipped on a silver ring, blue lapis embedded into the band like a wave. Once on, he returned to the exact position he was in, the ring now on full display on his finger. He was well aware she would notice nearly instantly. She had that kind of keen eye that always noticed when something was even the tiniest bit out of place.</p><p>“Okay, what’s up with the new accessory there?” Hannah finally took her eyes off the canvas, looking at Connor.</p><p>Bingo. “What, you don’t like it?”</p><p>She observed the ring a bit, shaking her head. “No, it’s pretty. Suits you.”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s good, because…” Connor reached into his pocket once more, pulling out another ring, shifting off his seat down to the floor, on one knee. “I got you one just like it.”</p><p>Hannah looked at him, first confused, then incredulous, then shocked. She suddenly realized just what this was. “Oh my god, shut up…!”</p><p>He laughed, shaking his head. “No, not yet! I have to say more!” He took her hand, connecting with her. “Listen, Hannah, I love you, and… I never would have imagined myself doing <em> anything </em>like this, but with you, it feels like a natural next step. So, will you marry me?”</p><p>With tears welling up in her eyes, her free hand barely covering her uncontained grin, she nodded. “Of course…”</p><p>Once he put her ring on, immediately Connor scooped her up off her seat into a big tight hug, spinning her around as they giggled together.</p><p>They were gonna get married!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor and Hannah's big day is finally here!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The big day had finally arrived, and on that fine morning the couple was snuggled up in bed, sleeping in soundly until their friends charged into Hank’s home, whisking the two of them away to get prepared for the day. The worst part of it was that they couldn’t even see each other for the whole day until the ceremony itself! A popular tradition, apparently, but quite an unbearable one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s friends stole her away out of the house to get the works done on her, while Connor and his few groomsmen, along with Hank, stayed behind to get ready as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya ready?” Hank asked as Connor got suited up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Connor nodded as he looked in the mirror, adjusting his blue bow tie. Different from his usual neck ties, but he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so…” His LED betrayed him a bit on that front, flickering yellow a bit. He wasn’t exactly sure why--he was absolutely overjoyed to get married to Hannah. He wanted to do this. Maybe he was just overthinking about it. Worried something would go wrong somehow. Which it wouldn’t… hopefully. Oh boy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank huffed, noticing his nerves as well. “Yeah, well just count yourself lucky you don’t sweat. Hot August day combined with nerves wouldn’t be a pretty picture, especially if your suit isn’t black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor adjusted the silver lapels of his white suit. Another wedding tradition was for the bride to wear white, but it wasn’t unheard of for the groom to wear it as well. He thought he looked nice in it, especially with the coattail, but he was probably incomparable to how Hannah would look in her gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank put a hand on his shoulder. “You look great, son. If you’re ready we can head out to the venue now.” Connor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely gorgeous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stunning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Hannah’s bridesmaids fawned over her as her ensemble was finally complete. Her hair was tied up in a swirled bun, two sets of strands hanging down to frame her face. Her white backless gown flowed down into a long train behind her, blue veil nearly just as long, with a silver bow at the back tied around the waist to complete the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Hannah asked, looking herself up and down. She could only hope she looked just as amazing as a bride should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No doubt about it,” Kara, one of her bridesmaids, affirmed with a smile. She was absolutely glad she made the trip here to witness an event like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re super pretty!” Alice piped up alongside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, girls,” Chloe, another bridesmaid, spoke. “We got her ready, now let’s go! I have to make sure the decor is just right!” With a group effort to carry her train so as to not dirty it, they headed to the venue as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice event loft near the Detroit River, just large enough for their guests. It wasn’t too big of a gathering, but plenty of Jericho and even some of Connor’s coworkers in the DPD showed interest in coming, so with barely any “family” to invite, plenty of friends were welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once both had arrived, they waited in separate rooms as guests slowly filed in. Hank went over to the ladies’ side to see Hannah, a fond smile instantly appearing once he saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Hank,” Hannah greeted, smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing, sweetie,” he said as he walked over and gave her a gentle hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… How does Connor look?” she dared to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No spoilers,” he replied with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Worth a shot.” She pulled away with a slight frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, the suspense is killing him too. It’ll all be worth it though,” he assured. Hank then left to greet other guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah sighed. She just had to at least talk to him. Wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bride to groom, do you copy?” she called over to him wirelessly, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannah…” Even without being face to face, Connor’s relief was audible. “Loud and clear,” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… What are you wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “As much as I’d love to tell you, and ask the same, I’d rather us see for ourselves, even if it’s killing me to not see you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well damn. I’m not getting it out of anybody. Can I get a hint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Blue and white.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “Same here then, I suppose. See you at the ceremony, Con. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hour had arrived. Guests were seated, murmuring amongst themselves until the music started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The procession walked down the aisle, first Connor, and the officiant, Markus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch those stress levels alright?” Markus warned Connor lowly as they took their places at the front. “Everything’s gonna go great, promise.” Connor nodded, calming down somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came Connor’s few groomsmen paired with Hannah’s bridesmaids, then followed by the ring bearer, Sumo, then the flower girl, Alice, sprinkling a mixture of blue and white rose petals on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally it was time for the entrance of the bride, and all eyes were towards the back of the aisle as everyone stood. Those few moments of anticipation could have killed Connor. He could hear and feel his own heart pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once she emerged with Hank at her side, all his nerves vanished in an instant. His eyes went wide, practically sparkling with awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was absolutely radiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s features brightened even more once she got to lay eyes on Connor. He was stunning. How was it possible that he’d gotten even more handsome? She didn’t know, and honestly didn’t care how--all she cared about now was getting over to that man and marrying him right this instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her more graceful pace was subtly sped up, then sped up a little more, now hurrying down this aisle that felt like a mile. Hank kept pace as best he could, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excited?” he whispered, with her eagerly nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>they made it over to Connor, the three sharing a tight hug before Hank went to take his seat in the front row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing,” Connor whispered to Hannah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking,” she whispered back, grinning, and they then both turned to Markus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, family and friends, android and human,” Markus started. “We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of Connor and Hannah in marriage. Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. So why do we do it? The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded as one so critical, we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier--our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, or what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you both are standing here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why you all are here to watch them stand up here. We have all loved in our lifetimes in one way or another, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love in any way, shape or form, is the very best part of being alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter. You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, ‘Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few readings, it was time for the vows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have chosen to say your own vows, and it is with these words you express your binding promises to love, honor, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises to each other I invite you now to face each other and declare your intentions. Whenever you two are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah and Connor turned and faced each other, joining hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor went first. “Hannah, what more can I say about you that I haven’t already? You’re beautiful, you’re an amazing artist, your singing is absolutely enamoring… You are my best friend, my love, the holder of my heart, figuratively, and at one point, literally. It feels like I’ve loved you forever already. In fact, I’ve been active for just barely under a year--a year this month, even. And I am forever grateful that so far I’ve spent the majority of my existence… with you. I couldn’t ask for a better companion, and with this marriage, I’m declaring that I am certain I want to keep on existing, being alive, with you by my side. I love you, and I always will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah took a deep breath to try to not cry at his vows, very obviously choked up. “I’m lucky this makeup is waterproof,” she muttered before starting her own. “Connor, you were my first choice. Not even just romantically, but you were the catalyst of my first decision ever. I was tired of everyone making decisions for me, so I went out to find you even when it was dangerous, because I broke free and chose to. I cared so much about you even before I fell in love with you, because you didn’t even have to pay me any mind after I was proven innocent, but you did. You cared, even before you realized it. You were my first friend, my first love, and now… I want you to be my husband, from now on, for forever. You are my choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor smiled fondly, absolutely touched by her vows. God, he loved her so much, so much so he just had to kiss her there and then. He leaned forward, but was stopped by Markus’s hand coming between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, hold on, that comes later,” he laughed, gently nudging him back. The guests laughed as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing your vows with all of us.” Markus then nodded towards Hank to cue him to signal the ring bearer. After wiping his own eyes, Hank whistled, and the canine happily trotted over to the couple, a bowtie on instead of a collar, and a small white pillow wrapped around his body where their silver rings sat secured on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rings you are about to place on each other's fingers are symbols of the love you expressed,” he continued. “They will remind you of the vows you have just spoken, and of the eternal love that you have for one another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor and Hannah took the rings from Sumo, praising him on a job well done, then stood up straight again, rings in hand, and placed them on each other’s ring fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannah, with this ring, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” she declared with a big grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, with this ring, do you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” he interrupted eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t finished yet,” Markus chided playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor chuckled. “Sorry, got excited.” More laughter bounced around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll take it.” Markus then proceeded with the pronouncement. “Connor and Hannah, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and loved ones, have declared your love and commitment to each other. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me by the state of Michigan, I am proud to now pronounce you husband and wife…” Teasingly, he paused for just a moment longer. “You may </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, c’mere!” Already having been bouncing on her heels in anticipation, Hannah pulled Connor down by the lapels of his suit, taking him by surprise. Dipping him with one hand on his side and the other on the back of his head, she kissed her husband. Wrapping his arms around her and steadying himself, he kissed his wife back as the crowd clapped and cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!” Markus declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking their kiss, Connor grinned and scooped Hannah up into a fitting bridal carry, parading back up the aisle. Mr. and Mrs… now that was something they could get used to!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>